goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
FightersOfLapisFan2015
Born: Likes: Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn, Sega CD, Sega Dreamcast, Famicom, Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Nintendo 64, Nintendo Gamecube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Gameboy, Virtual Boy, Gameboy Color, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSi, Nintendo 3DS, XBox, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PS4, Atari 2600, Atari 5200, DaSpartanRemixer, TehNinjaSpartan, DeviantART, grounded videos, Windows 10, Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Kloana, Wario Ware, Wrecking Crew, Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kid Icarlus, Kirby, Star Fox, F-Zero, Pikmin, Pokemon, Earthbound, Fire Embelm, Animal Crossing, Ice Climber, Punch-Out, Balloon Fight, Wave Race, Game and Watch, Wii Fit, Nintendogs, The Mysterious Castle, Rythm Heaven, Panel De Pon, Sim City, For the Frog the Bell Tolls, Sin and Punishment, Tomato Adventure, The Legendary Starfy, Drill Dozer, Daigasso! Band Brothers, Joy Mech Fight, Elite Beat Agents, Golden Sun, Shin Onigashina, Dillon's Rolling Western, Chibi-Robo, Custom Robo, Advance Wars, The Wonderful 101, Urban Champion, Xenoblade Chronicles, Mach Rider, Excitebike, Duck Hunt, Devil World, Clu Clu Land, Marmoknight, Captain Rainbow, Famicon Detective Club, The Last Story, Pandora's Worst, Doki Doki Panic, NintendoLand, Splatoon, Lego City Undercover, Nintendoji, Yakuman Houhou, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ristar, Megaman, Final Fantasy, Metal Gear Solid, Pac-Man, Bomberman, Tales of Symphonia, Rayman, Raving Rabbids, Crash Bandicoot, Skylanders, Spyro, Street Fighters, Mortal Kombat, Frogger, Dig Dug, Super Monkey Ball, Banjo Kazooie, Conker's Bad Fur Day, Billy Hatcher, Dragon Quest, Tetris, Silent Hill, Castlevania, Professor Layton, Yo-Kai Watch, Space Invaders, Lemmings, Tapper, Angry Birds, Pitfall, Cooking Mama, Scribblenauts, Dance Dance Revolution, Ghosts'n Gobblins, Ace Attorney, Darkstalkers, Resident Evil, Alone in a Dark, Fatal Frame, Hunting Ground, Burger Time, Galaga, Okami, Viewtiful Joe, Monster Hunter, Goemon, Alex Kidd, Chuchu Rocket, Nights Into Dream, Samba De Amigo, Bayonetta, Chrono Trigger, Adventure Island, Paperboy, Killer Instinct, Viva Pinata, Double Dragon, Hervest Moon, Shovel Knight, Mighty Switch Force, Freedom Planet, Ty the Tasmania, Tomb Raider, Call of Duty, Halo, Dynamite Headdy, De Blob, Yooka-Laylee, Tamagotchi, Digimon, Taiko no Tatsujin, Metal Slug, Altered Beast, Space Channel 5, Jet Set Radio, Skullgirls, Touhou, PaRappa the Rapper, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress, Portal, Five Nights at Freddy's, Yume Nikki, Tak and the Power of Juju, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6, Frozen, Tangled, Disney Princess, The Lion King, Peter Pan, Lilo and Stitch, Phineas and Ferb, Toy Story, Inside Out, Cars, The Good Dinosaur, Up, Wall-E, Ratatouille, Monsters Inc, The Incredibles, Bug's Life, Gravity Falls, Pepper Ann, Recess, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, The Muppets, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Brickleberry, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, Happy Tree Friends, Beavis and Butthead, Newgrounds, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Nisekoi, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Doraemon, Crayon Shin-chan, SD Gundam, Gundam, Panty & Stocking, Super Milk Chan, Garfield & Friends, Earthworm Jim, Katamari Damacy, Zombies ate my Neighbors, Inspector Gadget, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rocket Power, Jimmy Neutron, Tuff Puppy, SpongeBob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, Invader Zim, Avatar: The Last Airbender, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Mighty B, Making Feinds, Sanjay & Craig, Harvey Beaks, Johnny Test, Scooby Doo, Looney Tunes, The PowerPuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, Total Drama, Samurai Jack, Cow and Chicken, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd'n Eddy, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, 6Teen, Stoked, Robot Chicken, Sgt. Frog, Rick and Morty, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Dan Vs., Monopoly, Cheetos, Mountain Dew, Transformers, Bakugan, Hot Wheels, Vividred Operation, Symphogear, McDonald's, Burger king, The Lego Movie, Pacific Rim, Oishi Highschool Battle, Smosh, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Toonami, Comedy Central, FX, ESPN, HBO, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Nicktoons, BBC, Idaten Jump, Initial D, Batman, Superman, Spider-Man, Alex Kimble, L Ryan, Sky, MountainDewGuy2001, SergeantCommandArmy, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, jacob630, Mixels, Ninjago, Angry Video Game Nerd, Eddsworld Dislikes: Mr. Pickles, Arthur, Pickle and Peanut, Sonic.exe, Boku no Pico, NotSmirks, Penn Zero, Foodfight, The Buzz on Maggie, The Breadwinners, Bill and Ben, The Problem Solverz, Flappy Bird, Cat Mario, Justin Bieber, Foodfight, Antz, Squidbillies, The Nutshack, Fanboy and Chum-chum, Shimajiro, Anpanman, Lil Bush, Boku no Pico, UTTP, Fetish Videos, Nathan Pearson, CloneDVD, Adolf Hitler, Pokemon Hunters, Magikarp, Gree City, Geo's World, Coop, Go Jetters Voice: Steven Category:Characters voiced by Steven Category:Male Users Category:Sega Fans Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Xbox 360 Fan Category:Deviantart Fans Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Disney XD Fan